


Chain Reaction

by Sashataakheru



Category: The Move RPS
Genre: Breathplay, Chains, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Roy likes chains, and he likes them around his neck. Jeff is only too happy to accommodate these things for him as he sucks him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the breathplay prompt for kink_bingo. [My card on DW.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/31556.html)
> 
> Also IDEK about Roy and his chain kink. (No pun intended.)

Roy found himself pressed against the wall as Jeff secured a chain around his neck. A shiver of arousal went down his spine as the metal hit his skin. The chain wasn't very long but thick enough to feel it as a solid presence against his neck. It was attached to two hooks behind him and wrapped around his neck once. It didn't offer him much movement, but there was enough slack in it that he could control how much his breathing was being restricted. He could cut off his breathing a little if he leant forward. Which he did as he watched Jeff move down his body, slowly undressing him.

Roy's arms were free to move, but moving wasn't a great idea. The chain around his neck wasn't free enough for that. He gazed down in awe as Jeff pulled his trousers down and started stroking his cock through his underpants. Roy leant his head forward a little, restricting his breathing. There was enough space to move back if he was feeling lightheaded, but he'd have to pay attention or he'd choke himself if he let his head fall forward for too long. He didn't like fainting; he felt it ruined the sensations. He was also aware he didn't want any bruising around his neck. He didn't want to have to explain it to anyone. That would be far too embarrassing.

Jeff kept an eye on him as he knelt before him, slipping his pants down as he freed his cock. They'd done this several times now and he'd learnt to pay close attention to Roy as he leant against the chain. There was a quick-release within reach if Roy needed to free himself, and Jeff only ever restrained his neck when they played like this. Jeff was too paranoid about it going wrong to restrain him further, even though Roy begged him to.

Roy leant back against the wall as Jeff took him into his mouth. A hand went to his throat, fingering the chain. He wished he had more chain against his skin. He did find it ever so erotic. He pulled on the chain a little, feeling it close around his neck. He dared to look down, and he saw Jeff sucking him enthusiastically, concentrating on the task at hand.

Jeff paused a moment, sucking tenderly on the head, as he slipped Roy's trousers and pants off completely. With the freedom to move his legs, Jeff took his teasing to a whole new level, moving down to suck on his balls. Roy felt like putty in his hands, and the chain began to feel a little tight around his neck. He loved how it made him feel so euphoric as he danced with death, acutely aware of the pleasure emanating from his cock.

Jeff pressed a slick finger against his arsehole, sucking on his cock with increased vigour. Roy flinched a little and cut himself off a bit more, trying to keep the pressure there as long as possible before his survival instinct kicked in and made him pull back. A hand reached down and tangled in Jeff's hair. He could see everything now, and he could see pinpricks of light in his vision as he felt his consciousness wavering.

He'd learnt from experience that it was the sign to pull back a little, and he gasped in some air as he listened to his heart beating loudly in his ears. He'd come close again, and he contented himself with watching Jeff at work, sucking him hard. As he felt his orgasm creeping up, he leant forward once again, enough to make him light-headed so he could really feel the pleasure coursing through his body as he came hard into Jeff's mouth.

Jeff licked him clean. He stood and kissed Roy as he released the chain and unwound it from around his neck. He let the chain fall back on one of the hooks against the wall as Roy leant forward into his embrace, holding him tightly. Roy could feel Jeff's erection against his stomach, and he knew he'd be paying him back soon enough, but right then, Jeff's hand tentatively clasped around his neck, just gently, and Roy shivered again. He rubbed his face against his hand, trying to encourage him, but Jeff didn't go further. He never did.

At the back of his mind, Roy still had an image of Jeff choking him with a chain as he fucked him, squeezing tight. One day, he'd coax Jeff into trying it and then he'd feel the chain properly as it cut off his breathing. It only ever worked with chains. Roy didn't get off to anything other than chains. Particularly chains being wrapped around his neck. Maybe one day he could convince Jeff to restrain the rest of his body too, binding him tight with thick chain that hugged him mercilessly, cutting into his body exquisitely.

He knew, intellectually, what he wanted from Jeff, but he knew, realistically, he'd never get it. Jeff just didn't understand him and his desires, and Roy was too shy to bring it up. He should be content that Jeff was willing to go as far as that. He wasn't sure he could push him any further. Mutual blow jobs was as good as it got. Jeff wasn't interested in fucking him, and had made that clear when they first got together. It made Roy feel impotent and weak for failing to entice him into sex. He wanted Jeff to own him, to do whatever he wanted with him. He wanted Jeff to restrain him, fuck him, push him around and put him in a collar, leading him around like a dog. His head was full of these scenarios, but he never had the courage to ask. He didn't want Jeff to think he was some sort of disgusting pervert for wanting to be treated that way.

Jeff's hand slipped away then, and Roy found himself being pushed to his knees. He knew what was coming next, and he wished he'd had the courage to buy that choke-chain he'd seen a week before. How he desperately wanted it to be around his neck at that moment as he began sucking Jeff's cock. He could imagine Jeff keeping a hold of it, and slowly increasing the pressure as he went. Not too much, or he'd never get the job done, but enough to make him feel like he was being restricted, and that, Roy knew, was the best pleasure in the world.


End file.
